


Superior couple

by sprqhollow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boycock, M/M, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprqhollow/pseuds/sprqhollow
Summary: ✨STAN BOYCOCK FOR CLEAR SKIN✨





	Superior couple

WHY STAN PERALTIAGO WHEN YOU CAN STAN BOYCOCK INSTEAD


End file.
